


A Beast's Gift

by moogiorin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogiorin/pseuds/moogiorin
Summary: The world has been corrupted, lost to a plague of beasts. Humanity has been driven back to a few scattered cities, desperately searching for a cure. When Amelie is lost to the plague, Lena must race against her own clockwork heart to save what she can of the one she loves.





	

Lena inched forward on her stomach, her progress to the edge of the stone outcropping painfully slow. She looked over the edge, gaze falling on charred ruins, the ashes long cold. A pack of beasts prowled the area. She silently counted a dozen Wolves, lithe and powerful as they stalked on all fours. Tarlike saliva dripped from gnashing teeth. 

“Where oh where?” she murmured into the grimy yellow scarf about her mouth. 

A group of this size had to have a Packmaster, a greater Beast binding the others’ will to their own. Before long the Packmaster revealed itself, a hulking humanoid covered in coarse bristles and emanating a dark mist. Tracer clicked her tongue in dismay. She had hoped for a smaller target. 

“Never lucky,” she grunted, pushing herself into a crouch. 

Lena began the routine check of her gear. A boltcaster hung over her shoulder, a long silver gun resembling an alloy crossbow. Its limbs were swept back and angular. The steel bolts it fired were accelerated along the length of the caster by a series of electromagnets. There was a low powered scope atop the weapon, and a rectangular bolt magazine on the underside. Beneath the barrel was a sturdy, short blade. It was immensely powerful, a common weapon for hunters and town guards alike. She had a sidearm holstered, a pistol version of the boltcaster. Two broad daggers were sheathed at the small of her back, under her long coat. She had throwing knives at her ankles, and an assortment of bombs in various belt pouches. A lance of pain through her chest made Lena pitch forward suddenly, steadying herself with a hand on the ground.

Lena winced as she always did when her hand went over the device strapped to her chest, under all her layers. She patted the center of her chest gingerly before undoing one of her shirt buttons to reach inside. After a moment of fumbling with the device she undid a small latch and began twisting. The muffled sound of clockwork mechanism came with relief from the pain. There was a slightly louder report as the winding mechanism she turned locked into place, task complete She hadn't noticed her breathing quicken until it slowed. 

“Clock’s a ticking,” Lena muttered with a bitter smile. 

Lena looked through the scope, lining her view with the Packmaster. The beast swatted casually at a pair of Wolves that wandered too close. She took a calming breath and held it, preparing to fire. The crosshair lingered briefly on its head before Lena targeted lower, aiming for its knee. Lena exhaled slowly. Her trigger finger twitched. The sound of the shot cracked the relative quiet of the gloom. Lena’s aim proved true, with devastating effect. The Packmaster’s leg was severed, and it fell roaring with pain. Tar-like blood oozed from the wound. The other Beasts flew into a connected rage, responding to their master's anguish with bloodlust. Lena didn't waste time, already lining up another shot. A crack, a Wolf fell. As the leaderless pack began to scatter, Lena started missing shots.

“Patience,  _ cherie _ .” A memory of a voice, unbidden, reminded her.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, flicked the safety on and slung the rifle back over her shoulder. Lena turned to the steep hill that led to her vantage point, surefooted on the treacherously craggy ground. She made her way quickly, and turned as the path led to the village ruins. The huntress armed herself, one of the twin daggers in her left hand, boltpistol in her right. As she approached the burnt buildings, the fallen Packmaster spotted her through the remains of a house’s foundation. It loosed a piercing howl, freezing the scattered Wolves in their tracks. They turned their heads in unison at Lena. An unbearably long second later, the pack howled as one and sprang into action. Lena set her eyes on the closest Wolf, the distance between them closing in a heartbeat. She ducked under its initial pounce, firing two shots into its belly as it sailed overhead. The beast fell hard, and rolled to a stop. Lena dispatched the next with a single shot, much more confident in her aim at close quarters. 

Another howl met Lena’s ears, the remaining wolves stopping suddenly. Lena’s heart sank when she saw the Packmaster walking towards her, eyes glowing red with bloodlust. Its wound was completely healed, the severed limb appearing completely unscathed. She took full measure of the hooked claws tipping each finger, and the rippling muscle. A single hit from the Packmaster could be the end for an unwary hunter. It roared again, and the Wolves slunk into the shadows, clearing the way. 

Lena struck first, firing as quickly as the pistol would allow. The Packmaster was experienced, already having locked its broad forearms together to block. She fired until the weapon was empty, discarding it and reaching towards her boot with one motion. When the Packmaster parted its arms, Lena flung her throwing knife. The beast slumped forward, the blade buried in its skull.

“Never lucky,” Lena muttered, watching from a short distance.

The flesh around the knife began to twist, pushing back against the weapon. Before long it clattered to the ground, and the beast rose with renewed fury. While it roared, Lena threw another knife. This one found its mark in the middle of the Packmaster’s throat, silencing its cry. It made a stricken gurgle as Lena sprinted forward, wielding both broad daggers and a fierce glint in her eye. She jumped forward, sinking the blades into the beast’s chest on either side of its heart. She clung with a tenuous grip as the Packmaster fell backwards, landing hard and rattling her teeth. Job incomplete, Lena set to work quickly. She carved at the Packmaster’s chest, hacking through the dense flesh to reveal a still beating heart. Lena cut carefully around the organ, took a firm hold, and ripped it out. As soon as the heart was removed, the Packmaster’s body began to disappear, drying and cracking to dust.

After watching to ensure the pack scattered, Lena examined her prize. The heart looked normal for the most part, but growing from its surface was a jagged black crystal. The mineral generated an immense amount of energy when processed, and served as the primary fuel for every Coil. Lena removed the crystal, discarding the rest. 

“Good find,” she said with a grin, “And one less nasty out here.”

She felt a sudden lonely pang, and heaved a sigh. “And a step closer to finding you, Amelie.” As she spoke Lena reached towards the boltcaster, wishing again to have its owner by her side instead. 

Lena set off towards town, letting her mind wander to happier times, before she’d lost Amelie. She had a faint smile on her face, letting herself be swept along in the memory. The dusty, barren landscape gave way to warm weather and pleasant company.

_ Lena reached up as she entered her room, fingers barely brushing the door frame. She left the door cracked as she removed her gear. The desk in the far corner, empty when she entered, was soon covered in blades, belts, and various weapons. She ran a hand over her buttoned shirt, feeling the ticking device strapped underneath. A heavy sigh escaped her. Lena was used to the clockwork heart Winston had devised to save her life, but the constant reminder of her failing was a heavy weight to bear.  _

_ A knock at her window snapped her to attention before the melancholy could set in. Lena couldn't help but laugh; there was only one person who would knock at a third story window. She crossed the room quickly, unlocking the window and flinging it open. Just below, Amelie hung by one hand, checking the nails of her free hand nonchalantly.  _

_ “Going to let me in?” she asked without looking up.  _

_ Lena hunched over, elbows on the windowsill and her chin in her hands. “Oh, let me think about it.” _

_ “Don't hurt yourself, cherie.” _

_ “No promises,” Lena said, grinning as she stepped away from the window.  _

_ She hastened to tame her wild hair into some semblance of order before Amelie pulled herself up, ever graceful. Amelie took her cheeks in both hands, kissing the top of Lena’s head, then her lips. Lena wrinkled her nose at Amelie. She tossed herself into bed, laying on her back and watching Amelie.  _

_ “You wanna use the door next time, weirdo?” _

_ “And walk up those stairs? What do I look like?” _

_ “Someone who climbs buildings for fun won't take the stairs?” _

_ “You leave my building climbing out of this,” Amelie mocked a stern tone, hands on her hips. By then she had covered the other half of the desk with her boltcaster rifle and other gear. She laid her coat over the back of the chair, next to Lena’s. Lena pulled her legs up as Amelie approached the bed, clearing the way for her to sit down. She gently put her legs on the other woman’s lap, hoping for- _

_ “You’re not getting a leg massage, you know?” _

_ Lena made a vague noise of distress, “What’d I do?” _

_ Amelie held up three fingers. “Three times! Three times you got in my shot today.” _

_ “Well, shoot better!” _

_ “Shoot...better…?” _

_ Lena mimed holding a rifle, ‘firing’ at Amelie with sound effects, “Yeah, ya know. Better.” _

_ “Goodness, Lena, I never once considered improving my skills. Where did you get that idea?” _

_ “The sarcasm is not pretty, love.” _

_ “Oh hush, you know we’re both pretty,” Amelie stretched her hands for a moment before setting to work massaging Lena’s calves. She turned towards Lena, keeping one foot on the ground and the other folded beneath her as she worked. _

_ Any response Lena had coming was lost under the sigh of blissful relief. Amelie smiled and continued, working the muscles with well practiced ease. Within minutes Lena was beginning to drift off, and Amelie’s smile turned into a mischievous grin. She moved her hands up Lena’s thighs, rubbing them up and down slowly and methodically. Lena let out a barely audible moan, which only served to make Amelie’s grin widen. She sighted her target, a small exposed strip of skin between Lena’s shirt and belt, and prepared to move in for the kill.  _

_ “Lena?” she said, layering as much sweetness into her voice as she could. _

_ “Mm?” Lena didn’t even open her eyes. She was making this far too easy. _

_ In a flash Amelie thrust her infamously frigid hands up Lena’s shirt and onto her stomach. She yelped and practically flew out of bed and across the room, staring at Amelie breathlessly. _

_ “Why are you like this!” her tone was exasperated, but playful as she sat down facing Amelie from a safe distance with her legs crossed. _

_ “You chose to love a building climbing, frozen handed temptress, not me.” _

_ Lena crossed her arms and turned up her nose with the most indignant “Hmph!” she could muster. Amelie scooted closer to Lena, putting her hands on her knees and leaning close. _

_ “Come now cherie, you can’t stay mad for long or I’m no huntress.” _

_ Lena’s frown was already breaking, as was her will to look anywhere but at Amelie mere inches away. _

_ “Full massage!” Lena blurted suddenly. _

_ Amelie blinked, and pulled back. She left her hands on Lena’s legs, tracing idle patterns with her thumbs. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I will forgive you after a full massage,” Lena explained, finally looking at Amelie with a toothy grin. _

_ “Are you sure?” Amelie raised one hand and wiggled her fingers, “You did call me Icefinger for a week.” _

_ Lena’s cheeks reddened, immediately flustered by the memory. “T-that was different! Anyway, that’s my offer. Take it or leave it.” _

_ Amelie appeared to consider her options. And considered. And considered. She spent almost a full minute internally ‘debating’ until Lena’s patience ran out, and she pulled Amelie into a sloppy kiss. Amelie laid her on her back gently as they kissed, then planted a trail of pecks down Lena’s cheek, jaw, and neck. She laughed lightly, looking down at her partner. _

_ “What? Why’d you stop?” Lena asked. _

_ “I told you you wouldn’t stay mad.” _

_ “You just have to say it, huh?” Lena rolled her eyes and hit Amelie with the nearest spare pillow. _

_ “Well if I don’t, how will you know?” _

_ “Shut it, love,” Lena muttered, pulling Amelie back down. _

Lena snapped back to the present as King’s Row came into view. It was one of a few cities humanity had been pushed back to. With the beastplague corrupting the land itself, cities like this one were all they had left. From a distance one could see the towering Coil, a massive spire with metal rings running up and down its length. Arcs of electricity danced their way along it, and even from her distance Lena could hear it’s constant thrum of power. Smaller coils dotted the city, supplying power to surrounding areas. Lena walked faster towards the walled city.

Before long, she approached the heavy gate, opened wide enough to allow one person through. A sleepy guard waved her through, a little annoyed she’d bother to check in at all. She entered the city, humming quietly. The buildings were tightly packed, and tall. With such limited space, they had to be constructed to fit as many people as possible. Lena waved to a few people she recognized on the street as she hustled through the residential district. The constant thrum of the coils always put her off when she returned from a hunt, but it quickly faded into background noise. Soon, she hoped, she’d be able to do the same with the ticking of her clockwork heart.

She made her way through the narrow streets to an industrial zone. Large warehouses, factories, and labs dominated the landscape, along with several extra coils for the additional power they required. The lab she was looking for was nondescript enough, somewhat smaller than the ones it nestled between. Even so, the coil atop its roof spoke volumes of the lab’s owner. Standing outside her destination, Lena absently touched her coat pocket where she kept the crystal won from the packmaster. She reached into her shirt, giving her heart’s dial a small twist before opening the heavy door.

The entry hallway was separated from the lab proper by another door, which Lena knocked on. A moment later she knocked again, insistently. She stopped when she heard heavy footsteps approaching. The lab’s owner was speaking as the door opened.

“You only have to knock once, how many times have I told you?”

The scientist standing in the doorway was hunched over, but still much taller than Lena. His face, probably handsome once, was disfigured. Half of his face was fine, the skin of the other half seeming too tight for his skull. His skin was discolored, ranging from stark white to mottled dark grey. His eyes were blue, one cloudy and nearly blind.

“Winstoooonnnnnn!” Lena hopped from foot to foot, unable to hide her excitement from her friend. 

“Oh, come on in I suppose,” Winston remarked, Lena already having ducked under his shoulder to enter the lab.

Winston’s work areas were pristine, all of his complicated looking machinery kept in perfect condition. The hum of energy was constant. Lena made her way to a nearby table, carefully pushing a rack of flasks out of the way for her to sit. The multicolored liquids within wouldn’t be volatile, she reasoned, otherwise Winston wouldn’t have them just out like that. The scientist had long since learned to keep anything remotely dangerous far from anywhere Lena was likely to be.

“I think I’ve got it this time!” she spoke quickly, reaching into her pocket for the black crystal. She held it between her thumb and index finger. 

Winston carefully took it from her, letting it rest in his palm and running a nail along its surface. He took a long moment to sniff it, while Lena watched with a distasteful look.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Winston said without looking at her.

“I wasn’t!”

“You always are when I do this,” Winston continued, then turned to a free desk.

He set the crystal down, and Lena watched  him work with a sad frown. Winston was, by all accounts, the most brilliant scientist in King’s Row. Perhaps the world, but there was no way to find out with how isolated they were. After an accident exposed him to the beastplague, he somehow managed to halt his own corruption. It left his body wracked with problems, but his mind was as sharp as ever. When Lena was at death’s door, he devised the clockwork heart that let her keep going. He was the only one that might be able to help her save Amelie. The crystal she brought, Lena hoped, would be the final piece.

“This is remarkable quality,” Winston said after a long examination.

Lena grinned, drumming on her thighs excitedly.

“Good enough?”

“As good as we’re going to get, I think,” Winston looked at Lena. 

He stared until she finally asked, “What?”

“You know this is an insane plan?”

“You’ve told me that every time I bring you a stupid rock.”

Winston seemed taken aback, “They aren’t stupid rocks these are-”

Lena let her eyes glaze over as Winston launched into an explanation of the complicated forces behind the crystals. She snapped back to attention when he cleared his throat.

“You weren’t listening to any of that,” his tone made his words into a statement of fact.

Lena grinned and shook her head, “Make it more interesting, maybe.”

Winston pointed at the door as he spoke, “Go take a walk or something. Come back later and I’ll be done with this ridiculous idea.”

Lena hopped down from the table, huffing indignantly. “No more ridiculous sounding than stopping a plague in your own body! Maybe if you tell me that story, I’ll listen.”

“Go on,” Winston gestured to the door again, the annoyance in his tone betrayed by his half smile.

Lena left the lab with a newfound resolve, a confident bounce in her step. She set out towards the local hunter’s building, planning to get some rest while Winston worked. As she approached the large building, a broad shouldered man with white hair and scars exited. A heavy boltcaster hung across his back, and a pair of swords at his hip. Lena waved at him, calling out.

“Heading off again 76?”

He nodded almost imperceptibly, then spoke in a quiet rasp. “Excuse me.”

Lena watched him go, and shrugged. That was about as much anyone expected from him, so she wasn’t put off by his terseness. He was something of a living legend. He headed out alone on a weekly basis, returning for one day of rest before leaving again. He claimed to refuse to return until at least 76 Packmasters fell to his bolts or blades. 

Lena entered the building. The ground floor was a tavern of sorts, with tables and other furniture scattered around. Hunters at rest usually made their way here. Some, like Lena, paid for the privacy of one of the upstairs rooms. After exchanging greetings with a few fellow hunters, Lena made her way upstairs to her room. She hesitated a moment before pulling the door open. A sigh escaped her as she removed her jacket, tossing it on the back of the desk chair, and began setting her weapons on the desk. She kicked her boots off, and fell into bed, asleep almost immediately. As she drifted off, her mind played the usual nightmare.

_ “You’re sure?” Lena murmured, squatting next to the prone Amelie.  _

_ Amelie looked down the sights of her boltcaster through a magnifying eyepiece, and nodded. The two were a short distance inside a dead treeline, looking at the ruins of a small outpost. A packmaster walked between the buildings alone, with no other beasts in sight. _

_ “They’re never alone,” Amelie muttered. “But I don’t see any others.” _

_ “Sleeping in the buildings?” Lena offered with a weak laugh. _

_ Amelie gently punched the side of Lena’s thigh. _

_ “That’s my running leg, how could you,” Lena said with mocking dismay. _

_ “I put a great deal of effort into not shooting you,  _ cherie _. You wouldn’t want my focus to slip, would you?” _

_ Lena thought back to the many ‘warning shots’ Amelie had sent within a foot of her, and shook her head. “No thank you.” _

_ “Make another circuit of the outpost. Just make sure there aren’t any hiding in the buildings,” Amelie said cooly. _

_ “So you  _ do _ think they might be in there? Why’d you hit me then?” _

_ “Beasts don’t sleep, don’t be stupid. Are you gonna go or not?” _

_ Lena stood up straight, muttering, “I’m going, I’m going.” _

_ “Thank you dearie.” _

_ Lena set off at a brisk run, circling the outpost while staying mindful of where the Packmaster was. She dropped into a crouch, continuing slowly when she saw it emerge from between two buildings. Lena was on the opposite side of the outpost now, directly across from Amelie with the Packmaster between them. She froze when it stopped, turning its gaze straight at her. It loosed a piercing howl, cut short by Amelie firing. Her bolt took a large chunk from the Packmaster’s stomach, and it fell temporarily dead. _

_ Lena wasted no time on a stealthy approach, running towards the Packmaster. Her plan to fully dispatch it before it rose again was cut dismally short, as a dozen Wolves began clawing their way up from the ground. _

_ “Oh that’s just unfair,” Lena exclaimed, drawing a bolt pistol and one of her daggers. _

_ Amelie was already firing as fast as the boltcaster would allow, but more and more Wolves clawed their way up from the barren earth. Lena set to work, firing and hacking her way through the Wolves. Many died before even emerging fully, falling dead like the most grim plantlife. Lena ran through the bulk of the Wolves, cutting across the outpost towards the still shooting Amelie. They seemed directionless without a Packmaster, but that was only temporary. The large beast was already healing, sure to be almost done by then.  _

_ “What’s the plan!” Lena called over her shoulder, standing with her back to the treeline. _

_ “The same plan as always,” Amelie called back, punctuating the order with another bolt shot. _

_ The packmaster’s howl came again, and the Wolves suddenly moved with purpose. They advanced on the pair of hunters quickly, leaping back and forth to make themselves harder to hit. Lena stood her ground as one leaped at her, aiming her bolt pistol briefly. It might have less power than Amelie’s rifle, but at close quarters it packed more than enough punch to pierce the Wolf’s brain. It fell dead, only for another to swipe at Lena in its place. She ducked the swing, lunging with her dagger. A gout of black blood fell from the Wolf’s throat when she pulled the dagger back. Amelie and Lena continued like that until the Wolves numbered fewer than ten, their numbers nearly broken. _

_ Suddenly, another howl, and a dark shape passed rapidly over Lena. Lena blinked in shock and horror as she realized what had happened. The Packmaster, in a single leap, crossed the outpost to attack Amelie. It held her hip in a large clawed hand. She struggled in its grip, arms pinned to her side. Saliva like black tar dripped from the Packmaster’s jaws as it breathed noxious fumes onto Amelie. _

_ “No!” Lena cried out. In her distraction, a Wolf pounced on her from behind. _

She woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in a cold sweat. Lena covered her eyes with one hand, using the other to wind her ticking heart. More often than not when she slept, Lena relived the same moment. She had seen Amelie infected by the Packmaster, then fell to another beast. It had been pure chance 76 was nearby and rushed to her aid. When she had come to, she was on Winston’s operating table with a new mechanical heart.

Lena walked the nighttime streets of King’s Row after her fitful sleep. The streets were light by the coils themselves, and lightposts. She walked slowly towards Winston’s lab, hoping his work was done by now. When she opened the first door, she saw a package in front of the door to the lab itself. The note was addressed to her, and she read it with a grin.

“Lena, you’re insane for thinking this is going to work. I’m not sure I’ve made that clear enough just yet. But, beating odds seems to be something you’re good at. Have Amelie, whatever she’s become now, drink the concoction in the container. If there’s anything that’ll bring her back to her senses, this is it, and you’re the one to do it. Good hunting. - W

P.S. the container is sturdy enough even you won’t break it. Twist the top to crack the seal.”

Lena opened the cardboard box, gingerly picking up the large glass cylinder. Dark purple liquid swirled within. She stared at it for a long time, in disbelief that Amelie’s salvation was finally in her hands. She set out that very night, heading for the last place she saw Amelie.

Her stomach clenched in a tight knot when she saw the ruined outpost where things had gone terribly wrong. She took a deep breath to steel herself, and pressed on. A full moon beamed down on her, bathing the landscape in white. There didn’t seem to be any beasts around, but she wasn’t about to lower her guard as she entered the outpost. She drew a pistol and a dagger, ready to fight.

She looked around the edge of a building to the clear center of the outpost, nearly gasping at what she saw. Lena took a few seconds to calm herself, winding her heart. If the mechanism could pound, it surely would have now. She peered around the corner again, slowly.

There was a large, purple beast, and it seemed to be eating a Packmaster. It’s long maw was buried in the Packmaster’s black innards, blood spattered along its entire lithe body. It walked on all fours, with claws longer than Lena’s daggers. Leathery wings were folded against its narrow body. Lena saw none of that, staring at the beast’s eyes. They were unmistakable.

“Amelie,” she breathed, half in relief, half in horror.

Before she could act, a rough hand covered her mouth, a strong grip pulling her out of sight. She was turned quickly around, ready to throw a punch at her assailant. Lena let her fist drop upon seeing 76’s scarred face.

“Why are you here?” he growled.

“Why are  _ you _ here?” she asked as hotly as she could manage in a whisper.

“Killing a beast. My job. Out of the way,” 76 made to move past Lena, but she stretched her arms out, shaking her head.

“No chance. You don’t understand, I can save her.”

76 barked a gruff laugh without mirth, “You what?”

“Winston, you know him?”

76 nodded, crossing his arms. “Half plagued scientist, what about him?”

“He stopped his own corruption years ago. If this works,” she unclipped the canister from her belt, holding it in front of 76, “At least Amelie’s mind will be restored.”

76’s brow furrowed, frowning deeply.

“Ridiculous,” he stated flatly, and shoved past Lena. 

He drew both swords as he walked towards Amelie, silently approaching her as she continued eating.

“Ame!” Lena shouted.

Amelie and 76 both snapped their attention to her. The hunter was livid, but turned to charge at Amelie. She screeched at him, a piercing and painful sound. Lena dropped to one knee, covering her ears as 76 was forced to drop his blades and do the same. Amelie walked towards Lena, paying 76 only enough attention to bat him aside with the unfurling of a wing. He crashed unceremoniously through a wall. 

Lena froze when she opened her eyes. Amelie stared at her with a piercing yellow gaze. She opened and shut her jaw several times, a painful rasping sound escaping her each time. The sharp report of a bolt pistol rang out, the sharp projectile hitting Amelie in the side. She roared in pain, turning to look at 76, emerging from what used to be a home. He fired again, but Amelie had already turned to hide behind another building. Lena stood, walking towards 76 and shouting.

“She’s still in there, can’t you see that?!”

“I see a beast, and I see a stupid hunter,” 76 coughed, clutching his side. “If I have to, I’ll kill both.”

“Just let me try, dammit!” Lena stomped in frustration. “You’ve got, what? Two broken ribs there? She’d kill you anyway.”

76 heaved a sigh, then waved dismissively, “Do it then. I won’t save you like last time.”

Lena nodded, and walked towards Amelie slowly with the canister in hand. The beast looked at Lena fearfully, and seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible.

“Easy, Ame,” she murmured, twisting off the top of the canister. The smell it gave off was oddly sweet.

Lena discarded the top and held her hand out towards Amelie, inching closer and closer. Amelie’s nostrils flared, and she stuck her head forward slowly. 

“Up,” Lena said gently, pointing, “And open.”

She mimed pouring the canister with her free hand, hoping Amelie could understand her. Amelie complied, looking up and opening her mouth. Rows upon rows of needle-like teeth lined her jaws, giving Lena brief pause. After a final calming breath, Lena poured the canister’s purple sludge into Amelie’s waiting maw. Amelie convulsed immediately, and Lena jumped back to watch with bated breath. 76 stood at her side, trying to remain stoic, but clearly fascinated.

“You know what this means if this works?” he murmured.

“No, on account of me having no idea how things in general work,” Lena answered sarcastically.

“Touchy,” 76 grumbled.

Lena didn’t answer or look away from Amelie, instead throwing a light jab at 76’s ribs. After that, he stood out of reach to watch. And watch they did, as Amelie continued to spasm. The worst of it seemed to have passed, but neither was sure what to do but wait. Amelie’s eyes shut, and she was still for a full minute of agony. When Lena took a cautious step forward, her yellow eyes snapped open, and she took rapid breaths. She stood again and shook her wings, looking at Lena with wonder in her eyes. 

“A-ame?” Lena ventured.

Amelie roared and darted forward. Lena flinched and nearly brought up one of her blades. There was no need, as Amelie simply stuck out her long tongue to lick Lena’s face. 

“Le...na,” her voice rasped, and Lena’s heart soared.

Lena cried joyfully, throwing her arms around Amelie in the best approximation of a hug she could manage. 76 watched, openly blown away.

“Unbelievable,” he said, collecting his fallen swords.

Amelie glared at him, swatting harmlessly with her tail and snorting.

“Just doing my job!” he said defensively.

“Badly,” Lena said.

“Yes, I should have known your impossible plan would work. Stupid me.”

“Or you could maybe work on trusting others?”

Amelie, while they spoke, was running laps around the outpost to test her newfound agility. She flapped her wings, but found them too weak to lift her. Instead, the beast took a running leap, using them to glide in a slow circle overhead. Her landing was shaky, but Lena laughed.

“Wild day,” 76 sighed.

“The  _ best _ day!” Lena insisted.

Amelie, at her side, made a gentle noise of agreement.


End file.
